


[Art] Kinktober Hogwarts Crest

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Hogwarts, Just...lots of kinks, Praise Kink, Ravenclaw eagle in a strap on, Silliest thing I've ever drawn, Slytherin shibari snake, The Artist Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: The Hogwarts Crest, but make it hella kinky.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55
Collections: 2020Kinktober, HP Kinktober 2020





	[Art] Kinktober Hogwarts Crest

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very silly idea that would not let go. Once I doodled a badger in a ball gag, all was lost. 
> 
> Credit and a giant thank you to DiagonAli for the new school motto! And a big thank you to the folks in The Restricted Section: Triads and Multis and The Dark Arts Society groups on facebook for workshopping ideas for all the kinks. Someone informed me that "wit" is slang for dick, and you can blame that person for an eagle in a size-kinky worthy, raging strap-on. 
> 
> Did I do your house justice? Can you find all 13 kinky things?
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
